Candle in the wind
by bengirl
Summary: A I-Form story about one adventure on the Ponderosa


I am nineteen years old, and my name is Joseph Francis Cartwright. I go by the name of Little Joe. That makes me angry. I have had it up to here, always being the youngest. I can't do anything, and I have a right to prove that I'm able to do a lot. I know it. We're living in a very dangerous place: so often the stagecoach is attacked by bandits; there are steep gullies that are true traps…but I'm a man. I'm ready to run my own life and to accept the risks I want to take.

Every day lately, I've had a fight with my father. The last one took place two days ago when he refused to let me go have an adventure with the Pony Express. You know my father. When he says no, there's no need to continue arguing.

Adam has had a lot of arguments with our Pa, but even he has always failed when arguing with him.

But me, I am even more obstinate than Adam, and I have not had my last word yet. What happened this morning was this: I lost my temper and I spun out the door to go work in the mine. From this point on, I am ready to head into any new challenges, to prove to my father that I am full grown and that I am not a kid any more. Now I am wondering where I am going to live.

The foreman at the mine winces at me and then he decides to forget my name, Cartwright, and gives me a chance. He gives me a chisel and tells me where I have to work. The other miners begin to snicker.

It's true, I really don't have the body type for this job, but the guys don't manage to discourage me. I'm digging in the rock as if my life depends on it. My muscles are very tired and sore, but I don't listen to the voices of my body.

Fifteen days later the miners don't laugh at me anymore. I spend my nights with them in the camp. I'm sure Pa knows where I am, but he doesn't come.

On Saturday evening we have permission to go out, so I ride into town. I want to have fun in the saloon. Maybe I will play a game of poker and have a good time. Then I can forget my sore body. I get to the saloon and ask for a beer. Sally comes near me.

"Hello, Little Joe. Does your daddy know you're here?"

"Stop hassling me, Sally. Go bother somebody else."

"Hey, little boy, get off your high horse," Sally says, laughing. I guess she enjoys mocking "Little Joe." I see her start to walk away, and I know I've offended her. But I don't care. I can't stand these comments about my age anymore. Everybody sees me as just a kid, and I've had enough. I empty my beer and ask the barkeep for another.

For sure, Sally has perfected the art of frustrating me. Now she's taking things out on a poor young girl, maybe a new girl. I overhear Sally with that shrieking voice she has, saying that it is the girl's job to keep the men happy and spending money on drinks or whatever they may want.

The poor young girl stares at the floor; she doesn't dare move. She takes the lecture without protesting. I don't know why I decide to step up but I do.

Sally shoves the girl away from her and tells her to get busy or get out. The girl stumbles against the counter, hitting her arm very hard.

"Sally, give me a room. I'll go with her."

"She's not an experienced girl. You'll waste your time."

"Let me decide what's good for me. Now give me a room," I say.

"Okay, okay. Take room number four."

I don't take time to thank her. I take the girl's arm and we head up the stairs. She is so pale, white as a sculpture, and doesn't say a word. I close the door and show her a chair. She sits down and puts her hands on her thighs. She's wearing a very enticing dress, but I can see how embarrassed she feels just by showing her cleavage and her arms.

"Don't be afraid," I tell her. "I've no intention of being disrespectful. It was the only way to get Sally off your back. I did it to protect you."

"You did? You don't want..."

The young girl is having a very hard time. I know this is torture for her. At the moment, I have only one thing in mind. I have to take her to the Ponderosa. Pa has so often offered a room and a meal to someone in pain. Sometimes they were like little tigers, but I'm sure Pa won't be mad if I bring her home with me.

I make her stand up and say to her, "Look at me"" I lay my hands on her shoulders. I gently move a stray hair and lean in to kiss her on the forehead and she begins to cry.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm so thankful for what you're doing for me."

"Pa! Pa, I'm back," I holler like I always do as I come through the front door of the house. Pa is always telling me to enter the house calmly and without shouting. After all, he reminds me, I'm nineteen now. It's a waste of effort on his part. In the first place, I've got a voice and I want to use it. And in the second place, I'm just the same as my father. You know him, and you know his deep voice. Nuts don't fall far from the tree, and I'm my father's son. In this family you either be quiet or shout. Okay, then there's Adam. Adam is the guy who's always singing, but that's his thing.

"Hey, son, you're home," Pa welcomes me.

"Yeah, Pa, and it's good being home," I reply.

"Have you got problems with your new job, son?"  
"Oh no," I smile. "No problem. I'm just very happy to be back home."

"Well, I'm very happy to hear that, son."

"Hmm. Hey, where's Hop Sing? Why isn't he here to greet me?" I laugh.

"Hop Sing isn't here."

"What do you mean, Hop Sing isn't here?"

"I'm serious, son. Hop Sing quit; he's gone," Pa replies sadly.

"What do you mean, quit? That's impossible! He can't do that," I state loudly.

"Oh yes, he can and he did. Your brother Hoss has been mad at me for the last five days. He says I didn't try hard enough to get him to stay." Pa continues, "And we have had a visitor, a bit of a tiger she is."

"Oh, Margarita's back?" I laugh.

"No, her name is Sam, Samantha actually. She was delivered here as a package a few days before Hop Sing up and quit."

"A package? What do you mean, a package?"

"Well son, someone put a tag on her and sent her to us like you would receive a package by mail. I finally figured out she is the daughter of my cousin Martha. She's six years old and there's nothing that seems to please this child. She is the reason Hop Sing left us. She drove him crazy and he said he wasn't here to raise any more children."

I haven't been this shocked since my brother Hoss attached wings to himself and tried to fly and ended up crashing a few feet down a cliff. I am trying to get it through my mind that Hop Sing is gone. A young child is living here and is quite a tiger, not a teddy bear. And Hoss is hard to be around with his favorite cook Hop Sing gone. And here I was worrying about the way I left home so quickly. iStop,/i I tell myself. iThat's enough thinking for now. They haven't even had time to worry about my leaving with all this chaos going on./i

"So that's it, Joe," says Pa.

"And Hoss, where is he?"

"He headed up to his room to get some rest. Sam decided she wanted to go to San Francisco and it took everything Hoss had in him to try to keep her here on the Ponderosa."

I sit down on the sofa and put my feet up on the table. I grab an apple from the bowl and begin to eat it. The apple is so sweet, so delicious. A red apple, red like desire, like a girl…oh no! I've been so distracted I just remembered there is a girl in the barn waiting for me in the straw. I hope no one will find her. I suddenly think about Adam. I know my brother. A girl in the barn, lying in the straw. He's liable to blow his top.

I stood up from the sofa and set my unfinished apple on the table. I head out the front door.

"Hey, Joe, what's the problem?" Pa asks.

I'm in such a hurry I don't wait to answer the question. I head across the yard and into the barn. I see nobody has come in while I was talking to Pa. I feel very lucky. The girl hasn't moved a foot. She is in the same place where I left her.

I get down on one knee and look into her eyes. "I'm sorry. It took more time than I thought it would. I had to talk to my father and prepare him for you." I took her hand and pulled her up out of the straw. "We can go now. You come with me."

I hold her hand and walk towards the house with my young protege. I hope Pa will feel warm towards her. Everything will be all right. She is a nice, kind girl, and she's older than Sam and not hysterical.

Holding the girl's hand firmly, I walk up to Pa with my most charming smile, as determined as I have ever been. "Hi, Pa," and I stop there. I realize I don't know her name. In my eagerness to save her I did not ask. I turn to her and ask slowly, "What is your name?"

"Candle, Candle Nice." she replied.

She speaks very quietly; I can barely hear her. The poor girl is mortified. She pulls anxiously on her woolen shawl trying hard to cover her bare shoulders and her throat. Needless to say, my father can't take his eyes off of her. But I know he is staring only because he is shocked that she is here.

"Pa, if you'll let me give her a place at the table, I will explain it all later."

I can almost hear my father thinking, iFor now, I will just have to be content with her name. I'll have to wait.../i

Thai Lee and Sam both arrive with smiles on their faces. "Mistle Caltwhight, Sam helped me with the meal and she was very nice about it."

"Oh, is that right?" asks Pa. "You'll have to let me know your secret. How did you do it with no yelling and no spanking? I am very impressed!"

Sam looks up at Candle and says, "You're a very lovely lady and you have a very pretty dress."

I think, iSo Sam is impressed with Candle. To see things through children's eyes, everything is so simple. Ah, if only my father would do the same./i I pray that he won't judge her and will just accept her. But I know my Pa and it's the same as trying to hold the moon.

We have just started our eating our meal when we hear a noise at the door. My brother Adam is returning. He hangs his hat on the peg and removes his gunbelt and lays it on the sideboard. He looks at us and says, "I'm not sure if I'm even on the Ponderosa. Is this some kind of a game? Hop Sing has been replaced by a girl." He waves his hand towards the other side of the table, and then he looks each one of us in the eye, "Oh Pa, you're here and so is Hoss – and you, Joe. Okay, I'm on the Ponderosa...May I have an explanation?"

"I'm sorry, Adam," says Pa, "but sit down and Joseph will explain after we finish our meal."

"I can tell you her name, Adam. Her name is Candle Nice," I pipe up.

"Well, little brother, she sure lights up the room in that dress! I can't wait to hear the explanation," shrugs Adam.

My brother makes me so mad when he jokes like that.

We are all sitting at the table eating the Chinese food that Thai Lee has made. Pa keeps looking at me and I am quite sure what he is thinking: iYou will give me an explanation, Joseph, and it better be a good one./i Oh yes, I know I have to do that; Pa will demand it.

On my right is Candle and she's not eating. I know she feels embarrassed and I feel sorry for her. Sam is eating quietly. Sometimes she looks up at us, takes a drink of her milk and starts eating again. If only this meal would never end. I don't want to face Pa. I don't know why I am so afraid. I shouldn't feel that way.

I will stand up and explain everything to him. Just how I saved this girl. I have committed no crime here. I don't want any medals or congratulations. I'll just explain to him that I followed his example. He has done that so often that maybe he won't be angry with me.

I just couldn't let Sally get her hands on her. She treats the girls who work for her in the saloon so badly. She pushes them to be with the miners. I can't let her go back to the saloon. Somehow I have to persuade Pa that she needs to stay here with us.

At this point, I turn to look at her. I see her blonde hair and the jewelry in her ears. She's a pretty girl. This is just a difficult time in her life and she knows no happiness. I am about to help her. I am going to have to break the law, and Pa will have to know about it.

Thai Lee has just cleared the table and will bring us dessert. Is it possible that something could happen to stop this meal from ending and prevent Pa from asking me about Candle? It's impossible. The minutes are ticking away. I am trying not to think about the passing of time. I won't be able to savor this dessert.

Thai Lee comes out of the kitchen and gives each of us a plate. There is a little white mound with coconut powder on it.

"This taditional desselt of china," said Thai Lee, "Soy milk with lice and sugar, is vely delicious."

I watch as Hoss cautiously take his first bite and I see how much he likes it. If I were the dessert I would worry because Hoss is about to devour it. Pa eats quickly too. He touches his lips with his napkin after one last drink. I was afraid this moment would come. This is it. The end of dinner and the beginning of me getting into big trouble.

"Thai Lee, could you bring us some coffee, please ?"

"Yes sir," she replies with a slight bow.

Pa stands up and gives me a look – you know, that special look that makes Ben Cartwright so impressive. I know what I have to do. I must choose my words wisely, and I can't make any mistakes. I look at Adam, thinking maybe he could be of help. "Hey, Adam. What are you going to do?"

""'m heading for my room to see if I can make it through a few pages of my new book, buddy."

All right, no help from him. Maybe Hoss – he won't let me down. "How about you, Hoss?"

"No plans, really. Just thought I'd spend some time with Sam and tell her a story."

"Hey!" Sam shouts. "I ain't no baby. Stories are for babies!"

I wonder what kind of little girl she is. Pa doesn't say anything about her tone of voice. He usually reacts when he hears someone in his house talk like that, but not today.

"I know you're not a baby," replies Hoss, "but why are you talking to me like that and using that tone? Would you rather play a game of chess with me?"

"Kid stuff," she said.

"Okay, Sam, you don't want a story and you don't want to play chess, so I hope you have a good time sitting in the corner by yourself doing nothing."

Hoss leaves the room and heads up the stairs the same as Adam did before. The room is emptying quickly as Thai Lee hands Sam a rag and asks her to help her in the kitchen. Sam doesn't say anything, but stands up and follows Thai Lee into the kitchen. This only leaves the three of us.

Pa sits down in his chair and points to the settee, expecting Candle and me to sit there. "Okay, Joseph, the room is empty. Now there's only you, Miss Nice and me. I'm listening – and unlike Sam, I want to hear every detail, so start explaining."

I swallow the lump in my throat and am about to speak when I hear noises in the kitchen. Someone has broken a dish. "Did you hear that, Pa?"

"Yes, I heard it, Joseph. We will not be interrupted by a broken glass that Thai Lee probably dropped. It will take more than one or two broken glasses for me to go into the kitchen. Since Margarita was here, it takes a lot more before I step in."

Sometimes I hate my Pa's sense of humor. He is quite good at using it to scold someone. "Okay, Pa, this is what happened. Candle is just a young girl and I met her in this saloon and her boss, Sally, was trying to make her go with this drunken miner so I asked for a room and took her up there with me. It seemed to be the only way to save her at the time and then we climbed out her window and we came here because I knew you wouldn't have wanted me to leave her there and not help." I have to take a big breath after my quick uninterrupted speech.

Well, I know what's coming, and I'm certainly not surprised when it does. I'm usually right in knowing what his reaction will be.

I've presented him with a fait accompli, and he dislikes it...I know I'm in big trouble now and Pa isn't going to make life easy for me. I'm really in the doghouse.

"Mr. Cartwright," Candle says, "let me try to explain to you…"

"You will speak later, Miss. Right now I am talking to my son."

"Pardon me, Mr. Cartwright. I will not bother you. I will go back to the saloon," says Candle, trying to get my father to let up on me.

Pa is surprised at her statement and he begins to stand up. He looks at both of us and I turn to look at Candle.

I say quickly,"There is no question about it, Candle, you have to stay here. Pa, I won't let her go back to the saloon just to have Sally force her to go with those drunken miners," I insist. "I'm too old for you to tan now, and I am not letting her go back there. She needs to stay here for now."

I stop to think of what I just said, and know I've just dug my own grave.

"Joseph, I see you will stop at nothing to save this girl," says Pa, a bit calmer now.

"Yes, sir. I've heard you all my life telling us that everyone has a right to respect and dignity, haven't I, Pa?"

I realize my words touch him. My father is not one to give up easily. I can't believe it until Pa looks at me and starts to smile.

"You have some nerve, young man. I never thought you were listening to what I had to say to you, you little scamp."

I let down my guard. Pa seems to have cooled off now. Maybe I will avoid another lecture. I answer with a shrug. It means a lot. Maybe he has decided to treat me like a man instead of a boy. It would be the first time. Maybe the fact that I left the house made him understand that I am a mature man…even if my leaving was a bit childish.

Candle seems to feel better when she sees my father has calmed down. It's the first time I've seen her laughing since I brought her here. I must say, she's a very pretty girl with a very pretty smile. I've never seen such a beautiful smile on a girl's face before. You know, when a girl is free from worries, she recovers her charm – and Candle is very charming.

"May I ask you something, Candle?" Pa says. "Did you sign a contract with Sally?"

"Yes"" she answered, bowing her head. "She made me sign it."

"Hmmm...that's not good, Joe," says Pa. "Not good for you. Not good for Candle."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you kidnapped her. You broke the law. Sally could file a complaint against you."

"She has no right!" I yell.

"Oh yes, she does, Joseph. You're the one that broke the law"" Pa retorts.

"But that's not fair, Pa."

"It may not be fair, but it's the law. You rushed into that situation wanting to be the hero, and now you're going to find yourself in deep trouble with Sally. This won't be easy, son."

"I need help, Pa. Will you help us...please," I beg. "Have you ever met Sally? Maybe you…"

"What do you mean, have I ever met Sally? Why do you think I would know Sally?""Pa snaps.

"No, Pa, I didn't mean anything. I'm just saying you have the know-how to get through to people. Maybe you could convince her to...she would listen to you Pa," I say, flashing a devilish grin at him.

"Joseph," he says in a calmer voice, "It's a saloon. Girls are needed. Candle signed a "contract and I feel sure Sally's not about to let her go."

"And I won't let Candle go back there, Pa."

"Joe, you're behaving like a child. If the girl signed a contract there is nothing you can do about it."

Candle reaches for my arm to try to calm me. "Joe, you're father's right. I signed a contract and I have to go back."

"No! I won't let you do that."

"I have to, Joe. I have no choice."

"I will find a solution," I say quietly.

"Joseph, look at me. Take this as a warning. I don't want you doing anything against the law. Do you understand me, son?"

We are all startled by a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen. A glass has been broken and then we hear Thai Lee's voice.

"AI, SAM, WHAT'S GOING ON? MUST STOP NOW! WHAT YOU DOING?" shouts Thai Lee.

I want to ask Pa, iDo you wait until the whole set is broken, or you step in now?/i But I won't ask that.

He has already left the room and is heading for the kitchen, so I follow right behind him. What we see is incredible. Thai Lee is looking at Sam and has covered her mouth with her hands. She has tried to stop the little girl, but Sam is about to break another plate.

"I've had enough...enough! I will break everything here!" shouts Sam.

She holds a plate above her head and lets it drop. It explodes into a million pieces when it hits the floor.

Thai Lee knows this has to stop now. Sam had dropped a glass, and that was an accident, but now she is having a tantrum and is about to drop another plate. This is not acceptable behavior from a child.

Sam has raised another plate above her head and is about to throw it on the floor in anger and spite. I step in and take the plate from her. Yes! I did it! I've save the plate – but Sam slams into me and the plate falls to the floor with pieces scattering everywhere. It was a lovely plate, full of delicious food. What a pity…God bless it.

I take Sam's arm and she struggles, trying to escape, but I guess I have the stronger grip. I've broken wild mustangs. I think I can manage a little kid. But I am wrong. The little pest kicks me in the shin and runs. Pa reaches out to grab her, but she disappears under the table. She picks up a cup and throws it at my father. He dodges the cup and practically lands on top of Candle. I shout, "Look out, Candle!"

"Sam! Stop that NOW and come here!" Pa roars.

"No! I won't. Go away."

"Sam! I said enough! Come here NOW!" he repeats.  
Pa is using a tone he often used with me when I was a little kid. I don't think he has ever seen such bad behavior. I know I tested Pa, but I never went this far. If I ever tried something like this, I would have gotten such a thrashing. Pa was good at that. Here tonight, this little girl is testing the resolve of four grownup people. Not the best idea.

We haven't seen it all yet. Thai Lee takes the bowl of dirty dish water and throws it in Sam's face.

"Mr. Cartlite, you talk too much. Little gil has fire in head. No need talk now. Punish tomorrow. Little gil need bed."

My father is surprised at Thai Lee's words and says nothing. Maybe she is right. He is so angry now that Sam would have a very sore bottom, and my father has never struck any of us in anger. But just wait and see. A good spanking is waiting for her. Thai Lee leaves the room and takes Sam upstairs to bed.

Pa turns and looks back at me with questioning eyes but I only shrug my shoulders. I would like to say 'just give up, don't try to understand'. I mean this because of what has happened with Thai Lee and with Candle. It's amazing. Candle just stays put, and now I see her yawning.

"Would you give me a blanket please and I will sleep in the barn," she said.

My father frowns like he always does when he is perplexed or surprised.

"In the barn! That's a joke. I would die right now living with the thought that I left a young girl to sleep in the barn. Ok Candle, I don't support your way of life working in a saloon and I am not happy that my son kidnapped you from that saloon. Maybe I am wrong but I have decided to give you a chance. You will take a room upstairs and you can sleep in one of Joe's shirts tonight

"But I don't want to cause you any trouble Mr. Cartwright."

"Listen young lady. I won't have you arguing with me."

She starts to open the door. "I thank you, but I can't accept your offer. I'm in the habit of doing certain things my way."

"Maybe so young lady but I am not in the habit of being argued with."

I know my father is losing patience with the whole situation. After the tantrum with Sam, Pa has just about had it tonight. But Candle hasn't changed her mind and heads out the front door. She is upset. She stumbles and runs into the wall and ends up in a heap on the ground. I run quickly to her and I see that she's ok but she holds out her arm.

"I'm here Candle, let me help you," Joe said calmly.

"I think I hurt my arm Joe. It really hurts."

Tears come to her eyes and I can tell she is in great pain. I take her in my arms and bring her into the house.

"Well young lady, you are so mule headed. You wouldn't do as I asked would you? If you had stayed here like I asked you to, you wouldn't be in this situation. Now you are going to pay for your behaviour with a broken bone.

I don't know why but I can't keep myself from intervening once again.

"Pa, I think you are being too hard on Candle. She's really in pain."

"I don't doubt it Joe. Do you think you can take your young lady to town to see Doc Martin. Will you be able to protect her?"

"It's not a good idea Pa. Sally has men everywhere trying to get Candle back."

"Ah yes, you're right," said Ben with a long sigh. "Ok, I'm going to make her a bandage to get her through the night, and we will see tomorrow. In the meantime everybody just go to bed."

I know that my father is exhausted. This has been a difficult evening. We all head upstairs and it is my father who tries to help Candle change her clothes. He tells us both good night and heads to his room.

-  
I wake up in the morning and get myself dressed. I'm about to go downstairs, but I see Candle's door is open. I knock on the door as I look in, and I ask if I can come in, but nobody answers. So I walk into her room. I hear crying. Candle is sitting in front of the mirror and is sobbing. I can't see her face, but I can see her shoulders shaking. She is so sad and I feel so sorry for her. I would like to do something for her. I bend down and kiss to top of her head.

Candle looks up at me. "I'm totally lost. I don't know what to do. I made a terrible mistake signing that contract. I have brought so many problems to you and your family."

"Stop now, lovely Candle," I say. "Calm down now. There's a way out of anything, and I'll help you any way I can."

"I would like to believe you," she says, "but I'm so tired." She rubs her arm, and I see that it's swelling.

"Okay, I understand. But please don't go back to bed. I want you to come downstairs and have a decent breakfast, and then we'll go into Virginia City. You need to see the doctor. Come on, let's go."

I take hold of her arm, but she won't come with me.

"Wait a minute, Joe. I'm not dressed."

"Oh...sorry."

I didn't even notice that she was still wearing the nightshirt we gave her last night.

"I can't wear the dress that..." She indicates the dress she was wearing yesterday. The dress frightens her, or maybe it just makes her ashamed. Everyone will know what she is if she wears that dress in town, and I know it reminds her of the contract she signed.

"Stay right where you are. I'll be right back."

I head back to my room and get my brown robe that Hoss says makes me look like a monk. At least she'll be decently dressed with this over the shirt that she slept in last night. And it will keep her warm. I'm sure Pa has started a fire, but the house always grows cold overnight.

I watch Candle bending over with only one good hand, trying desperately to fasten the hooks on her shoes. I kneel down on the floor in front of her and smile up at her as I push her hand away. I am happy to do that for her.

Candle stands up, and my robe looks much nicer on a girl with her figure than on me. Somehow it takes on a particular brightness.

"I think you look gorgeous."

"Stop making fun, Joe. I look like a bugbear."

"I don't think so," I tell her. "I have to say I've never seen a bugbear with such beautiful eyes."

"I can't believe you're being so kind to me, Joe."

"Come on," I say. "Let's go downstairs and eat breakfast."

We head out and I close the door behind me. Pa isn't happy if any of us are late for breakfast. We pass Hoss' room and it's empty. So is Sam's.

"Morning, Pa,"

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright."

"Good morning, Candle. How are you this morning?"

"Very well, thank you."

"And your arm?" he continues. Oh, so he noticed that Candle was holding her arm last night. She's holding it now.

Pa gets up to help Candle with her chair. He scoots her forward and grimaces at me.

"I see that your arm is hurting you, Candle, and I am sorry. I have been really hard on you, and I ask you to forgive me. I assure you it won't continue. I didn't show you any compassion."

She answers Pa with a smile. A light smile, full of charm. A cool charm, an umprompted charm. It has undoubtedly meant nothing in a saloon. I can't let her continue to be used by men who happen into Sally's saloon. She is not meant to carry heavy trays of drinks to the gaming tables either. No, she is not.

"May I get you something?" asks Pa.

"I would love a cup of coffee and a piece of this cake, Mr. Cartwright."

I sit down too, and ask my father where the little brat is.

"The little brat, as you call her, is eating in the kitchen," Pa explains. "I told her that her behavior was unacceptable and she can eat in the kitchen until she learns to behave better. If she has another tantrum, I'll have to have a 'necessary talk' with her."

"I can't believe it. She's only six years old. I never acted like that."

Pa starts to laugh.

"She has to clean up the kitchen, doesn't she?" I ask.

Pa nods. "Yes son, Thai Lee and I have cleaned up some of the larger pieces of china, but Sam will do the rest."

"Where's Adam?"

"He left early. He headed up to the sawmill. We have a lot of timber to process and haul to San Francisco for the new homes they plan to build. There's an abundance of new workers in the ports."

I pour a cup of coffee and begin to eat what's on my plate. I look up to see Candle struggling to cut a piece of her cake with one hand, and I stop to help her.

"Pa, I'm going to take Candle into Virginia City to see the doc this morning."

"That's fine, Joseph, but I want you to stay out of trouble. Nothing against the law. I know you, and..."

"Yes, sir. Can I speak to you?"

"Yes," my father says as he stands and motions me away from the table.

Pa and I walk away from the table. I am nervous and run my fingers through my hair.

"Is there a problem, Joe?"

"Well, Candle doesn't want to be seen in the dress she was wearing when she got here. I gave her my robe this morning, but I don't have anything else here for her to wear."

"I understand what you mean, son. I think maybe we can find something in the old trunk that she could wear."

"Pa?" I questioned. "Are you sure you want to give her one of Ma's old dresses?"

"Only if it's all right with you, son."

"Sure, Pa. You know Ma would have been the first one to want to help Candle."

"Are you criticizing me, son?"

"No Pa, not at all, but..."

Pa rests his hand on my shoulder. "You're right after all, son. I have treated her badly. But just this once. I won't do it again. And you do have to respect my decisions. Is that clear?" I nod.

"So now come with me to the barn," Pa motions. "We have to find an appropriate dress for this young lady."

My father is walking slowly, waiting for me to catch up. He actually hugs me. He knows and I know that this will be a painful time. It won't be easy...but I'm happy to do this for Candle, and happy that my father and I feel the same way.

It has been so difficult to talk with him these last few weeks. There's been a war going on between us. Now I'm accepting his hand on my shoulder, and I'm very pleased. I know this isn't against his nature – he can be so tender. He is also strict. He has values and principles, but he can also be indulgent, and indulgence can mean true love. My father is sometimes indulgent – not that he accepts everything, and that's all right. I don't regret receiving a good lecture because I know he's concerned about me. The relationship between my father and me is sometimes tense and disagreeable because I always want to be right, and he won't let me live my own life. He's afraid I will get in over my head or get burned in the process of growing up, but it's my decision, and he's starting to accept that. I know he'll always be there for me and will help me.  
But I know it's very hard for him to help a saloon girl, even if she hasn't really become one. But I brought her home dressed in a 'saloon' looking dress.

I don't say a word, but I accept my father's hand. I don't want to fight with him anymore. He has said what I wanted to hear and he will keep his promise to Candle.

The fateful moment has arrived. Pa moves things around to get to the trunk. He opens it. There are three dresses inside. The first one is a white one, only a bit yellowed. It's the dress my mother wore when she married Pa. The second is a purple dress, an evening taffeta. The third is purple too, but it's a simple daytime dress.

Pa speaks. "Maybe we can give her this dress." His voice is filled with emotion.

"I remember. She loved that dress..."

"She always said it was her 'mama' dress. So different from those she wore before...  
You can take this one for Candle."

"Thanks, Pa."

"There's no need to thank me, Joe. This trunk belongs to the both of us. There are many things here that make us remember my wife, your mother. You have every right to use anything in here."

"Pa, I swear to you, Candle is a good girl. She made a mistake working in the saloon. But nobody ever touched her, not really. You have to believe me. She was so afraid when I met her. She wasn't about to let anyone touch her."

"I believe you, Joe."

I give my father a look of thanks and run back into the house, carrying the dress. I see Candle and tell her to come with me.

"But Joe," she starts.

"No questions, please," I say as I grab her hand. "Come with me."

We head upstairs to her bedroom and I give her the dress. I don't tell her about the talk I had with my father. She doesn't want to wear it, but I insist. I tell her it was from me and my father too. She finally accepts. I'd like to help her put it on, but realize that's not a good idea. Besides, I even had trouble helping her with her shoes. Thai Lee will help her, and then we can head on into town.

Candle is embarrassed when she sees my father, until he gives her a tender look. "Candle, I really hope you can put all this behind you, and it just becomes a memory. I want to say that you are welcome here for as long as you need to stay. Just give me your assurance that this contract no longer exists."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright."

After I hitch up the buggy, I help Candle up to her seat. She runs her hands over her dress to straighten it. She's happy to have on such a pretty dress. She's smiling, and I have to say I like that. I sit down next to her, and we leave the ranch. I feel like my Pa's looking over my shoulder. It's always like that with my father, even if he's far away. I feel like he's always with me.

"Okay, Joe, we need to talk. What are you planning to do?"

"First, you have to see the doctor. I can wait for you, or maybe I can just take a walk."

"Joe, please. I need an answer. What are you planning to do?"

"I'll walk around and wait for you."

"Joe..."

"Okay, okay, don't get mad now. I'm just going to go to the saloon."

"Joe. You made a promise to your father."

"I promised him I wouldn't do anything against the law. I just want to visit an old friend. That won't hurt anything."

"Joe, you're just turning the words around. You're taking a big risk."

"Don't worry so much."

"You're worrying about me."

"So? Do you have a family?"

"Ha, my family. They don't want to see me. Can you believe that? I'm a girl. I'm the shame of the family. My father has more interest in his cow than his daughter. He's very proud of his sons. They don't want me there. That's why I left the ranch. I'm sure that made everyone happy. They didn't have to pay for a funeral. I just disappeared."

"Please don't say such horrible things, Candle."

"Why? Joe, you're the only one who's even talked to me and tried to help me. My own family rejected me, and now I'll end my life in a dirty little saloon. Men will use me for the rest of my life because of the contract I signed. Prostitute, that's my life. It's a rotten life, Joe, but it's my life now."

"Stop! Stop it now, and be quiet." My voice sounds very harsh. If she keeps this up, I'll lose control and explode.

"But it's true, Joe. I know I'll spend my nights there with those men. With their beer and whiskey and their dirty alcoholic faces."

"That's enough, Candle. I don't want to hear those words coming out of your mouth. If that's the kind of life you want, fine, you can have it. But your life doesn't have to be like that. It can be so different. Haven't you ever dreamed of doing something else? A dream, a wish, an obsession?"

"Well..."

"Come on, Candle. I can't believe you've never dreamed."

"Well, yes, from time to time."

"What's your dream, then?"

"It's so stupid."

"Only a fool would say it's stupid. What's the dream?"

"I wish I could be a teacher."

"Hey, that's great. So now you have to fight for your dream."

"Are you laughing at me? Can you imagine a saloon girl becoming a teacher?"

"Don't say that. Okay, so you signed a contract, but you only spent two hours in that saloon. You've been threatened by Sally, but you really never started that job. I know Candle is still a pure, lovely young lady with big problems. That's all I see."

"You are so kind, Joe, but you are the only one that thinks that way."

"Maybe so, but I am ready to fight for your honor."

"Really?"

"Yes, Candle. I am trusting you. I want to help you, but you're going to have to work really hard. It's not going to be easy. You'll have to prove yourself, but it will be wonderful. You'll win respect and freedom, all you deserve."

"I don't believe it. How can I get my freedom? I signed that contract."

"Let me handle that. I'll take care of everything. First you have to see the doctor, and then we'll figure out how to get you started with the books. My brother Adam will help us."

"Okay, Joe."

We're in Virginia City now. I have to persuade Sally. I need solid arguments.

I stop the buggy in front of the doctor's house. I see his buggy parked in front, and I'm glad he's in his office. He has to see so many patients outside of town. It's hard when so many people live so far away. Sometimes a person who's severely injured can't be saved because the doctor is on a call out of town. I'm glad he's here today and Candle will be treated.

I hold her hand and help her down. I take her quickly into the doc's house as I don't want to be seen by any of the gossips. This would give them so much to talk about.

"Come on, Candle."

I lead her into the house. I look around for the doc and call out, "Paul! Are you here? Answer me, Doc."

"I'm coming," says Paul as he enters his waiting room. "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm with a friend. Can you take a look at her arm?"

"Sure I can, Joe. Young lady, will you roll up your sleeve for me?"

"Yes, sir."

I tell him, "I'll be back. I need to go out. Paul, how much time do you need?"

"Not long. I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Paul. See you later, Candle."

"Joe," ventures Candle. "Thanks and ..."

"Yes, Candle, I know."

I leave the doc's house and head across the street to the saloon. I have way too much energy right now, and I'm full of determination and hope. I want to get that contract back for Candle. I haven't figured out exactly how to do this yet, but I want to do it for Candle. I am ready for anything.

I head up the boardwalk to the saloon. It's only about ten in the morning, so the saloon is nearly empty. The regulars aren't here yet, but they'll be coming soon. Although the big crowds won't be here until the evening.

I spot Sally, hurrying about cleaning tables and setting out new decks of cards. She is the boss. She does everything and decides everything. There is no husband, no master. She orders the liquor and does all of the accounting at the end of the day. She has no faith in anyone else. If she had more muscles, she would have complete power in the saloon. Muscles? She doesn't need any more. Once I saw her break a bottle over a miner's head because he had started a fight. She stopped it single handedly. Okay, she nailed him from the back, but no one blamed her. She keeps complete control of the men in the saloon and has been known to chuck them right out the door.  
I take a big breath and push through the swinging doors..

"Ah there you are, you little...you have guts," she says. "You dare to come back in here? Where's Candle?"

"I won't tell you where she is, but I will tell you she's not coming back to work for you. I want you to tear up that contract, Sally."

Sally breaks out laughing and walks towards me. She's wearing high heeled pumps and could put a hole right through my foot if she wanted to. She plants herself in front of me and slaps her hands on her hips as she stares at me.

"Ha ha – is that what you want? Is Miss Candle too scared to come in and see me? Who does she think she is? She won't come in here and ask me personally? No! She sends in the greenhorn of the Ponderosa."

"Sally! I dare you to say another word!"

"Oh you do, do you? And just what do you plan to do? Are you threatening me, Little Joe? I'm not afraid of you, boy. You're just a baby trying to play grownup."

I want to slap her across the face, but I won't do that. Pa always made sure we knew not to hit a woman. That's one thing that would make him very angry. Old as I am, he would want to turn me over his knee. I try to keep calm as I tell her, "Sally, you said it yourself, she's an inexperienced girl. Don't waste your time with her. You'll only lose money. She's still an innocent, and she's scared. She'll drive the customers away."

"Is that really your opinion, Little Joe? I can't believe you're concerned about my welfare. Maybe you have a crush on this girl. Has Little Joe Cartwright fallen in love?"

"Pft, what are you saying? Are you crazy? Candle is only a friend."

"That's it, Joe. You take me for an idiot? You know I want that girl. Does your father know about this? Does he know you're spending all you time with a saloon girl? Is the big Benjamin Cartwright ready to be the father-in-law of a saloon girl? I don't think so. I guess he'll give her money to disappear when she ends up pregnant with your illegitimate child."

That does it. I take her by the arm, and not too gently, I drag her to a table and push her down into a chair. I gave her a hateful look.

"Sally, if you weren't a woman I'd plow my fist right into your face. I've made a promise never to lay a hand on a woman, and I'll keep it. But my hand is itching. You should be ashamed of yourself and what you said. You may have a beautiful face, but you have an ugly heart. You're a monster, Sally. I'd rather die than spend an hour with you. No one could ever love you. Are you listening, Sally? Nobody! You are a despicable person. You have a stone cold heart that makes everything about you ugly. You are nasty, very nasty."

I can't seem to stop. "Oh sure, all the men love you, but what are they loving? Your champagne, your girls, your poker tables, your silk stockings? Oh yeah, they love all of that. Candle isn't like you. She is a lovely pure woman...so different from you."

I stand my ground and wait for her reaction. My anger has left me and I'm proud of myself for saying to Sally everything that is in my heart. Sally doesn't say a word. She seems stunned by what I have said.

"Do you have anything to say?"

Sally stands up and heads for the stairs. She disappears into her bedroom. I won't be able to see whether she screams or cries, but it's not important.

I still don't have the contract, but I've said to her all I want to say. I even controlled myself and didn't slap her, much as I wanted to. A slap in the face is what she deserved. I know women have to be respected, but Sally is not a respectable woman. Her words keep echoing in my head. All the horrible things she said. I am glad Candle didn't hear any of it. It would have hurt her. She has suffered so much in her life. She's never had anything of her own, and she was easily taken in because she's alone. She didn't have a Pa like I do to help her with her problems. It's been a hard life for Candle, and I just want to try to help her.

And then she met me. I hope I can save her. I am trying my best to get her out of a difficult situation, but I'm not done yet. I still don't have the contract.

I pick up my hat and leave the saloon. I'm calm now, and I'll explain to Candle what just happened. I cross the street and am heading for the doc's house, when I'm surprised to see Candle coming towards me.

"Hello Joe. I just got done. The doctor says my arm is..."

"Help me, please..."

Candle is interrupted by a voice. The sound makes us look at...

A silhouette is coming in the street; she's walking slowly, holding her hand towards someone, but she hasn't seen us yet. Time after time she almost falls down. She's wearing a simple dress and a shawl, and she's holding her hand on her stomach. I run towards her and take her hand.

"Just lean on me, miss," I tell her.

"Help me, please…the baby…"

Stunned, I can't speak. I need only two seconds to realize she'll have her baby here, maybe in the street, if we don't move. Candle arrives and puts her hand tenderly on her shoulders. With a soft voice she's trying to comfort her.

"Be calm, please; I'm here. I'll help you, and it will be all right...We're in front of the doctor's house, I was with him...Come with me..."

"I can't walk anymore, arggggggggggggggggghhhh! It hurts..."

I hold her in my arms; even if she's pregnant, she's very light. I think her worries must be the heaviest thing in her frail body. She trusts me, as if she were an injured animal.

Candle is running towards the house, and I follow her with the young girl in my arms. I'm very touched by the way she's putting her hand on her stomach. Is that they call the maternal instinct? It's so beautiful.

"Joe, quick, you have to bring her inside."

"Doc, please, you have to help this young girl."

"Yes, yes, I'm here, I'm coming."

Paul comes in the room with a piece of bread in his right hand and a piece of beef in his other hand. He swallows what he has in his mouth.

"Sorry, I was starting to eat. I have to wash my hands, and I'll be right there. Can you lay her on the sofa?"

"We'll do that, Paul."

"Joe, can you assist me?"

"Me? Oh no, I won't be able to help you!"

"I can." It's Candle who has spoken. We stare at her, shocked. "Yes, if you want," she says quietly, "I'm ready to help you."

Paul recovers. "I will never refuse a helping hand. Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes; my mother is a midwife, and I've helped her before."

"Very good. Can you please take her dress away? Joe, bring me some hot water."

I go to the little kitchen and start to pump some water. I'm quite nervous and I spill some water on myself. My pants are soaked and my matches too. Damn. It's impossible to light a match; I break three before it works. And then the paper I'm using refuses to burn. A piece of wood falls out the stove, and I almost burn myself. I close the little door of the stove with my foot and hope the flame won't die. They need that hot water. I decide I'll be better off here. I'll just wait until they call for help. I prefer not to see what is happening in the other room. I'm not feeling very well, and I'm sure Paul and Candle will do a perfect job. I sit down and have a look on a newspaper on the table. I hear the young girl yelling, and I try to read some articles. I take an apple and start to eat it. What has been happening the past few days? The paper says a man has been killed by a tree while he was cutting it in the wood; the bank of Pike City has been robbed by two men disguised as Indians; the great diva Dorothy Watson has cancelled her recital because she was coughing too much; and someone organized a charity bazaar for the orphans, and raised 700 dollars.

From time to time I turn towards the pot and see that the fire is still burning. My pants will be dry soon, so I won't have to take them off...it would be terrible if Candle saw me without my pants! Candle…oh yes, she's in my thoughts. I remember the way she offered her help – no hesitation, no fear. I realize I have no idea if her arm is all right or not. She didn't have time to tell me. But I didn't see her arm in a sling, so that means it isn't broken.

Oh, there's silence now – no noises. I listen closely and yes, there's some movement in the other room. A new life is beginning. Then I hear the voice of the doctor.

"Joe? Water, please."

That's me! I'm coming onstage! I put the water in a bucket and bring it to the doc, but I give it to Candle, since she's coming out the room. She takes the bucket and disappears back into the room, but first she says, "Joe, it's fantastic! Yahoo! The baby is fine and the mother too. We'll give a bath to this new little girl..."

Candle is so excited. She's full of happiness because of this new life that's just starting. Oh yes, she can be happy, and she has a right to be proud of herself. Candle, unwanted, unloved, humiliated, has taken care of someone lost. I think of Sally and her hateful words. iCandle, I make you a promise: I will bring you that contract, and I will tell everyone about what you just have done. Everybody will be grateful to you./i

An hour later, I see Candle coming back. She looks radiant. She is drying her hands with a towel. She looks at me with a mischievous smile. "I came out here to tidy things up a bit. The doctor stayed with the young mother because she started bleeding some. But she seems to be okay now, so don't worry. I would have been so sad if she had died."

"I understand, Candle, but now we have to go. My father doesn't like anyone being late at table. And I don't like to see him angry. He has certain rules that have to be obeyed. He can be very strict."

"I don't think so, Joe. I have to admit that your father is an intimidating man, very strict – but fair. I'd like to find a man like him when I'm ready to have children of my own. Someday I iwill/i find someone just like your father – with humanity, good sense, and tolerance. It's so important for children to be raised by someone who loves them. You're very lucky, Joe."

And then she falls silent. I can see sadness in her eyes. Suddenly her soul seems consumed with melancholy.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"Don't be sorry. I liked what you said, and I needed to hear it. Sometimes I get tired of my Pa and his rules. But the way you describe him…I guess I can see it that way. I've got no right to complain. There are people who have real problems in their lives. I've got a family and they love me, and I thank you for reminding me of that. So I have an idea. We'll go to the saloon and we'll get the contract back."

"You're right, Joe. I'll come with you."

I look up to see Paul coming out of the bedroom, rolling down his sleeves and buttoning up his vest.

"Both new mother and her baby are sleeping, and there seem to be no problems at all. I couldn't have done it without you, Candle. How can I ever thank you?"

"I've got an idea, Paul. Here's how you can help her." I give Candle a look. I want to know if I can tell Paul her story. She says yes with her eyes.

"Paul, I want to tell you, Candle signed a contract too quickly at the saloon."

"I was lost, I needed money badly so I signed Sally's contract, but I don't want to work for her. Now she refuses to let me out of it."

"How old are you, Candle?" Paul asks.

"I'll be eighteen."

"When?"

"Next week."

"Okay! Very good! That means Sally doesn't have a binding contract. You're too young to sign a contract. I'm coming with you."

"Thanks, Doc," I say.

The three of us leave doc's and head for the saloon. We're going to be late for dinner for sure now. I hope this discussion with Sally won't be the same as the one I had with her earlier today.

I head into the saloon, followed by the doc and Candle. There's more of a crowd than earlier this morning when I was here. I glance around the room and see Sam, the bartender, handing out beers and whiskey, and I notice the gaming tables are empty. I see Jake, Tyson and Luke, the three men that work for Sally, across the room. Tyson is sitting with his feet on a gaming table. I don't see Sally, which seems strange. I walk up to the bar to ask Sam where she is, when I hear Luke say, "Hello there, baby doll. What are you doing here? You a new girl?"

"You mean you don't recognize Candle?" Tyson quips. "She's the one that signed that there contract with Sally, and now she refuses to work here. Seems she has something better to do."

I turn around and give the three of them a black look. Tyson keeps on teasing her, and then Jake adds his two cents. I try to keep my temper as I look at the beautiful Candle and the three men acting like asses.

Candle turns to hide behind the doctor. He is also sickened by their comments and he steps in. "You all shut your mouths. You should be ashamed of yourselves. You, Tyson, you're a father, and this is the way you talk to a young woman?"

"Shut up, Doc, and mind your own business." He turns his attentions back to Candle. "What are you wearing that dress for? It covers you up too much. I like to see what you've got." He chuckles to his friend. "And I cain't quite see them ankles. Pull up that dress and let us see. Don't be shy now."

"That's enough Tyson." I say. "Just shut your mouth."

He removes his feet from the table and stands up from his chair. He stares at me as he sets his beer mug on the table. "What's the matter, Cartwright? You tired of livin'? You may have dressed her different so she could be your little princess, but she's here to give me pleasure. I'd like to slip a dollar down the front of her dress, or maybe you'd like to do it for us. What do you thin…?"

His sentence isn't finished as my left fist plows into his face and his nose explodes. He flies across the room and his head slams against the wall. He lies still on the floor. I don't have time to ease the pain in my hand before the other two are practically on top of me. I throw my fist into Jake's face, once, twice…He swings at me and I duck quickly out of the way. There are some advantages of being small, and I am quick and in shape, but it's two against one and I and starting to fade. Tyson has now joined the fracas and I know I can't hold off all three of them.

Suddenly I hear, "STOP NOW!"

It's Sally. It's the sound of a crack of a whip. As I always say, this woman is a true general. All she needs is a uniform.

She stands in front of us with her hands on her hips. She looks like a mad mama grizzly. "What's the meaning of this? Tyson, Luke, Jake! What kind of bouncers are you? Why didn't you just throw him out? The three of you were just whooped by a twenty year old kid. You're just a bunch of wimps. Good enough to sit here and drink all day, but can't even stand up in a fight." These final words are for Jake, who remains on the floor.

"Hey Doc, what are you doing here?" she asks. "Did you help him take on these three?"

"No, Sally. You know I have different principles. I swore to help people, not hurt them. Joe did that all by himself. He needs to be congratulated for putting them in their place and giving them the beating they deserved. You want to know who started this?" Paul demands. "Sally, we just came over here to ask you to tear up Candle's contract. She doesn't belong here. Your guy here couldn't keep his mouth shut." Paul glares at the idiots in front of him. "We didn't come to make trouble, but your men are impossible."

"This little tart and this young whippersnapper are both responsible for this mess." Sally points at me. "He's the one that helped her escape."

"AND HE WAS RIGHT!"

Roy Coffee steps through the swinging doors with his rifle in tow. The look on his face shows everyone he is not a happy man. "Don't you think it's a little early in the day for a brawl? Everyone stay put. That's enough now." He looks at Tyson and tells him to give his friends a hand. "Doc, would you take a look at them?"

"Yes. As I was saying, I'm a doctor and I will treat them – even if I do think they got what they deserved."

Roy steps up and hands Sally a paper. "I want you to read this." Sally glances over the contents and looks frightened. "You know with this information, I can close down this saloon. Ben Cartwright has informed me that you've hired an underage girl. Is this true?"

"Yes, it's true, but I didn't force her to sign. That was her decision. She agreed. She may have you all fooled. She looks like a frightened little girl, but I don't believe it for a minute. I think she's a tiger…"

"Sally, please, that's enough. Article 1843 says you had intentions of employing a minor."

"Hey, wait a minute. I didn't know. She looks older. Don't you believe me, Sheriff?"

"Give her back the contract. Then I'll believe you."

Sally leaves to get the contract and returns to hand it to Roy. Roy then hands it to Candle. "Here you go, miss. I know Ben Cartwright is waiting for you. You'll destroy this contract in his presence?"

"I will gladly do that, Sheriff." Candle closes her eyes, and I know what she's thinking.

"Okay, that's it. Sally, no complaints about the mess?"

"No, Sheriff, my men will clean up and pay the damages out of their next paycheck."

"That's a real good idea." Roy turns his attention to me. "You okay?"

"Yes, sir."

"I wouldn't want to be there when Ben sees your face, boy."

"Mm hm."

"Sheriff," Paul says, "I'm going to head out to the Ponderosa with Joe and Candle. I want to talk to Ben." He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, boy," he smiles.

"I'm not worried now. Candle has the contract, and that's what's important. Pa will understand. I told him I'd do whatever was necessary to help her."

Paul takes his buggy, and Candle and I take mine. She has the contract clutched in her hand. She's so happy, and she smiles with delight.

"I'm so happy, Joe. I feel so liberated and carefree," smiles Candle.

"Maybe I should tie you down to the buggy before you fly off," I laugh. "You see, Candle? I knew all along that you didn't belong there. A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve that kind of life. Now you have choices."

"Without you, I wouldn't exist anymore."

"Oh don't say that, Candle. I only did what I had to."

"It's much more that that Joe, very much. It's because of you that I see this beautiful landscape which would have been ugly to me before."

"You have no more worries now. You're free to do whatever it is you want. Promise me, Candle, no more talk of that contract or that saloon."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Cartwright."

"Please, Candle, not Mr. Cartwright. That's my father, and I really don't want to think about him right now."

"Are you scared of him, Joe? He's not a bear, you know."

"You're right. He's worse. When he yells at me with that deep powerful voice, even the bears run with their tails between their legs. Now you know why there are no bears on the Ponderosa. He's scared them all away."

"That's not true."

"It's no joke. My brother and I got rid of any bears that Pa didn't scare off. Hoss even fought with one."

"And who won?"

"Guess," I laugh. "It takes an awful mad creature to measure up to my brother. I think the bear was about a goner, and Hoss just gave him a slap against the head, and he was down. That's because my brother has hands the size of shovels."

"Joe, you are incredible. You always know how to make me laugh."

"Well, I just hope I can find the words that will make my father laugh. He warned me about getting into trouble in town before you and I left."

"In some ways you succeeded. You put those three scoundrels in their place, and they're the ones that have to pay for the damages, not you. That a good thing right?"

"I'm not sure my father will see it that way. He asked me not to get into that kind of situation and I went ahead and did it anyway. He won't see it the same way you do."

We continue talking on the ride back to the ranch. The doc is next to us in his buggy and looks at the two of us from time to time. He turns the corners of his mouth into a smile for Candle.

When we finally arrive at the Ponderosa I draw up the brake and jump out of the buggy. I hold out my hands out to help Candle down. She never lets go of that paper. She can't wait to wave it in front of my father.

"Ah, you're finally home," Pa says as he comes out the front door, followed by Adam, Hoss and Thai Lee.

Candle lets me know that she wants to be the one to tell everyone.

"Mr. Cartwright, I'm so sorry we're late. It's all my fault that we ended up in town all day."

Paul steps up and extends his hand to his long time friend. "I can vouch for these two young people."

Pa reaches out to Paul. "I'm glad to see you, Paul, but does it have something to do with this young man?"

"He's one of the reasons for my visit. I'll fill you in on everything, Ben."

"Well, come on in. You all must need a drink, and then you can stay for dinner."

Pa opens a bottle of champagne, which makes me quite curious. He looks at Paul. "You want to tell us now why you are here?"

"If you don't mind, doctor," says Candle. She looks a little intimidated as she holds the paper behind her back. "Mr. Cartwright, I remember what you said to me when I left wearing this dress. I am proud to say that I have the contract. I owe it all to Joe and the doctor."

She hands the paper over to Pa, and he takes a quick look and raises his head. He is happy and deeply relieved.

"Now, Mr. Cartwright, I hope that I am worthy, in your opinion, to wear this dress."

Pa doesn't answer immediately, but his smile is more than a yes. He takes Candle and pulls her to him and hugs her with all his heart.

"My dear Candle. Not only are you worthy of that dress, but you wear it magnificently. You are as extraordinary as the one who wore it before you. It's made of silk, and that's what you deserve: a precious cloth, as precious as you. Don't you believe me?"

I see a tear running down her cheek. That tear is her answer. In a voice choked with sobs, she says, "Then, Mr. Cartwright, I am going to do something that you only dreamed of seeing. I am going to tear up this contract in front of you as the sheriff asked me to."

"Thank you, Candle."

She starts ripping immediately. She tears it into sixteen pieces and throws them into the fireplace. The scraps of paper burn fast in the fire.

"The saloon Candle doesn't exist anymore," she says triumphantly.

She can be proud of herself now. She moves to stand next to me, and her demeanor has completely changed. There is no more sadness in her eyes, and her look is more determined.

"Well," Pa says, "can we have that drink now? We have something to celebrate. Hoss and Thai Lee are going to be married."

"Married! You, big brother?"

I jump like a little kid and throw myself on my brother. He holds me like it's nothing, and I grab him in a headlock.

"I can't believe it, Hoss! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

I pull Thai Lee to me and give her a big hug.

"Thanks, little brother, but do you think you can stay out of trouble? That eye don't look too good, Joe," Hoss chuckles. "The wedding is coming up soon."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" asks my nosy eldest brother.

That was the question I was waiting for, but not from Adam. He always has to play "Pa" in these situations. Pa is sometimes not very understanding, but Adam is worse.

"Well, you see...I went to Sally's saloon to get the contract, and her henchmen were offending Candle with their snide comments."

Paul steps in again. "Joe's right, Ben. He didn't have a choice in the matter. He had to defend the young lady's honor."

"Well then, younger brother," Adam begins, bowing slightly from his waist to me, "I want to congratulate you."

"Not necessary. I just did what needed to be done."

"Well, Joseph," Pa said, "you have your brother and his fiance to thank. I don't want to spoil such a cheerful moment. When you finish your champagne you can go put your horse away and muck out the barn."

"Yes, sir."

As I head out to the barn, I'm so relieved that Candle has been saved from the saloon. Hoss has been saved from celibacy, and I have been saved from the Wrath of Pa. All is for the best under the full moon above the Ponderosa. For me, this is the best place in the world. Paul is probably in the house telling everyone how Candle helped him deliver a baby today. I think Candle has a bright future in front of her, starting with happiness and friendship.


End file.
